Power Rangers Generations
by vergeoffrenzy
Summary: All of the Power Rangers drabbles I've created. I will continue to 60 chapters before I call it an end. Rated T because most of my chapters are likely to be more of a teen rating.
1. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For my whole life, I've been creating stories about Power Rangers. As a kid, I included myself as a character. I did even created some graphic stories that doesn't make it beyond the first paper. I saw somewhere else that somebody did use sixty "drabble" stories or something. I thought I'd do the same here.

"Power Rangers Generations" will contains any of the generations from the very first to the current one. There will be variety of themes and ratings.

I hardly sleep during the regular hours where everybody else around me is sleeping. So I'm up with thoughts running in my head. Summers are usually about Power Rangers. So this summer, I'm going to introduce you to my _Power Rangers Generations_. Hope you enjoy all of the sixty chapters and I'd love to get some reviews. Anything is better than lying in bed and counting sheeps.


	2. Tommy Lost His Gun

**TOMMY LOST HIS GUN **_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. At the beginning of the "White Light" part one episode._

I could smell the Angel Grove Lake, grasping the scent from my memory. Of all the places on this planet and in the galaxy, the dragonzord had to choose the lake as a home. Sometimes I wonder if there's another world underneath the surface. After all, it's obvious that the lake is huge enough to hide a zord.

The television was on in the living room. My uncle was watching it with a bowl of potato chips and a cup of Bud Light. Scientists have been exploring the Angel Grove Lake. They were hoping to get a close-up of the zord. But it was nowhere to be seen, even if they sank to the bottom. I had to smile at the screen. They showed a clip of a photo somebody send. The Dragonzord was literally walking out of the lake.

"Hey, Tommy." My uncle said, noticing I was standing behind him. "Know anything about this?"

I pretended to be clueless. "Loch ness monsters are old news."

"It's not a loch ness. It belongs to the Power Rangers. If they get to it, we might figure out the identity of your town's heroes." My uncle said, keeping his eyes glue to the screen.

"Maybe that thing went back to his home planet." I suggested.

My dinosaur didn't get up and walked away. He vanished. He's gone forever. He disappeared the moment the green ranger's power coin was no longer effective.

"Whatever. I'm heading out." I said.

I waited for him to object or ask questions. Any normal parents or guardians would be concerned if their child was walking out of the house before the sun was even up. Especially when it comes to teenager. My uncle just waved good-bye so I found my way out of the house.

Before I reached to the end of the driveway, I realized something. My friends were all at Angel Grove. It was a two hours drive from Bakerfield. I touched my watch. At least I still have a communicator, it's better than nothing. But what good can it do if nobody will call me for help? Or vice versa?

_"Is this what you want?" Zordon asked before I left. The dude trapped inside a tube seemed disappointed. "We respect your decisions."  
_

_Alpha cried out. "Ai yai yai!"  
_

_Everyday, I was still amazed that I was not dreaming. There was a thousand years old man living in a tube and a robot that had the same intelligence as the blue ranger, Billy. Actually it was a whole lot smarter than Billy but he had no clues about anything in modern time.  
_

_"Yes, Zordon." I gave my confirmation. I was raised to call my elders ma'am or sir. But Zordon made it clear that he does not like it when we call him sir.  
_

_"Very well, Tommy." Zordon said, almost flatly. "Your communicator will be turned off. Alpha fixed it to be a regular watch for the time purposes."  
_

_I laughed as Alpha handed me my communicator. I put it back on and glared at it. "Not like I'm going to be a ranger again. Unless there's another power we don't know about."  
_

_"Once a ranger, always a ranger." Alpha said with a sniffle.  
_

_Alpha was too far advanced in technology for our time. I avoided getting thoughts about the very first generation of Power Rangers. It was too complicated for me to think about. It was like trying to figure out if God's real.  
_

_"We will miss you, Tommy." Alpha waved.  
_

_I smiled, "I will miss you all of you."  
_

_That was the last time I've heard or seen the gang since Alpha teleported me home. My uncle took me back to Bakersfield right away._

Don't get me wrong, I do miss my friends. I miss the oversized paranoid robot and the blue man. But I was kind of glad that I was no longer the green ranger, or a Power Ranger generally. I was back to being the boring and plain Tommy Oliver.

I hopped on my bike. It was a green BMX bike, a gift from my father. I guess that was his farewell gift when he decided to send me away from the family. I was only thirteen when I had to leave, so having a car was out of the question.

By the time I arrived at a local beach, the place was empty. Only the true surfers were there, ready to catch the biggest wave of the day. Some people showed up to skinny dip, long before they could get caught by the public. I took a deep breath as I stepped my foot in the shallow water.

Clean. This beach was definitely more clean the home of Dragonzord. It was crystal blue and I knew there are no loch ness monsters type of mystery hiding in there. I think I see the sun coming up in the horizon. Sunlights was shining in my face. The water's cool enough for a swim, perfect for a hot day like today.  
The others probably will have a hard time getting up at five in the morning to go surfing. They are too busy struggling with school and saving the world. I lack reponsibilities, that's a difference between us.

Okay, maybe I'm lying. Please don't judge me by my behaviors. I will do anything to own a power coin again, _anything_. I can't stand the thought of bumming around a beach for the rest of my life. Being the green ranger was the best thing to be.

Oh well, whatever. Now excuse me, I think I'm going to catch some waves now. Later.


	3. The Soccer Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I was reading the old _Ninja High School_ comic books (by Ben Dunn) I had lying around in my closet. I took one of the story from the very first issue. Tommy's situation was just like what happened to Jeremy Fipple. But I changed the other characters to the other Power Rangers.

WARNING- I guess I have to do this. There is one dirty gesture involved, nothing serious.

This story is when the gang met Aisha, Rocky, and Adam before they even appeared on the show. Even though Adam's my favorite ranger, I didn't mention him in this chapter. I can't remember how they really met on the show. But whatever, this is just for fun.

You all know what are the obvious disclaimers are.

* * *

**THE SOCCER GAME**

It was another afternoon spend on the soccer field at Angel Grove High. It was the first game of the season. The entire school was nervously waiting for the day to be done with, they were playing against the biggest rival- Stone Canyon. The game was almost over and Stone Canyon was in the lead.

"Get it, Oliver!" The coach of AGHS, screamed. He was pointing and waving his arms in the airs. "Get the ball, Oliver!"

Tommy Oliver was still new to playing on a sport teams. He onced tried out for football the year he moved to Angel Grove. He was so terrible that Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar, had to teach him to be a better player. Eventually, he became a lot better and made the Varisty team. He got away with it because he was a fast runner and could jump higher than anybody. So that meant the other team had a hard time tackling him. But eventually, he quitted because he was not interested in being a jock or football itself. He tried again with soccer months later. Like football, he could run faster and jump higher than anybody. He was flexible and quick enough to steal the soccer ball. But he was still new.

Zack Taylor's cousin, Jeremy Quest, was playing center for Stone Canyon. Tommy watched his teammates trying to stop his way toward the goal but they all have failed. He ran as fast as he could toward Jeremy's side. He thought twice before attacking. This was soccer, not football or karate. His eyes targeted the soccer ball in front of Jeremy. Suddenly, he stole the ball unexpectedly from Jeremy.

The fans cheered loudly from the bleachers. Tommy quickly dribbled the ball away into the opposite direction. But as he turned, something hit him hard in the nose. It made him fall backward and crash onto the ground.

Tommy heard the whistle blew. The referee had called a foul on the other player. The white ranger got back to his feet and felt his chin was wet. He wiped it off and found blood had poured down from his nose. He touched his nose and a sharp pain went through him. There was a deep cut on his nose.

Zack ran to his teammate's side. "Tommy, are you alright?"

"I think so." Tommy said through gritted teeth.

"You did it on purpose, Jeremy!" Zack was about to tackle his cousin but Tommy held him back.

"Zack, it's alright." Tommy exclaimed.

"It's not my fault the kid's a lousy player!" Jeremy snickered. "He plays like a junior high kid!"

Zack ignored the remarks and helped Tommy walked off the field. He glanced back to see another guy trying to stop Jeremy from getting himself called out of the game.

"Are you alright, man?" Zack asked Tommy, "You're bleeding a lot."

"I think I'm going to see the nurse or something." Tommy grumbled.

"Oo, the Angels are bunch of babies!" Jeremy said, making silly faces at them. "Can't handle bloody noses!"

Acting on impluse, Zack flashed at his cousin the middle finger.

Jeremy frowned, "What was that? Why, I ought to-"

"Will do what?" Jason Scott stopped him.

He had personally knew Jeremy. They grew up together and constantly get into fights together. Jason may be a little short but he was a lot stronger and he never lost a battle against Jeremy.

"Nothing." Jeremy smiled uneasily and stormed away.

The other guy from earlier came up to Jason. "Hey, is your friend okay?"

The referee blew his whistle again. The coach of Angel Grove had called a time-out. The two team scattered to their coach.

"Yeah, he can handle the pain." Jason smiled.

The guy smiled, "You must be Jason Scott. There's nobody else Jeremy's afraid of."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, I am."

"I'm Rocky."

They shook hands and ran into two different directions. The red ranger caught up with Zack and Tommy.

"Hey, bro. That was a nasty punch." He said, patting Tommy's back. "I can't believe he elbowed you."

"Alright, Oliver." The coach sighed. He was bittered that there was nobody else that can easily steal the ball like Tommy could. "That was a great steal. Go and see the nurse. Would somebody take him to the nurse?"

"I will." Somebody from the first row of the bleachers volunteered.

Everybody stared at her. She was a young black girl from Stone Canyon. She stepped out and came up to the team. Why would she be offering to help somebody from the other team?

"Fine, bring him back when the nurse's done with him." Coach said.

Tommy walked off the field, holding his hands over his nose. "Whoa, I'm getting a little fuzzy."

"I got you." She took one of his arm and placed it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Tommy blushed. "Aren't you going to be flamed for helping your rival school?"

"I'm transferring to Angel Grove next semester." Aisha smiled. "Thought you'd put in some good words for me."

Tommy chuckled, "Well, in that case, sure."

They reached the nurse's office on the first floor of the high school. Tommy became woozy as he took a sniff of the room. It smelled like a doctor's office and it always creeped him out.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, taking Tommy to lie down.

"Our star player hit him in the face." Aisha replied. "He's kicked out of the game. Now we are going to lose."

The nurse gave her a look but laughed, "Good. Angel Grove deserves to kick their butts, no offense."

Aisha grinned, "None taken."

"She's transferring here next semester." Tommy said.

"Oh, well I'm Miss Plum." The nurse shook hand with her. "I guess I'll be your new nurse."

"I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you."

The nurse took Tommy's hands away from his face. She nodded, "It's not broken. Just need to be sealed up."

She took the first aid kit out and washed the dried blood off his face. Tommy winced as the alcohol sting the opening cut. After cleaning the wound, the nurse applied a yellow band-aid on him. Aisha covered her mouth, trying to not giggle.

"Um, don't you have any other colors?" Tommy asked, glancing at a mirror next to the nurse.

"We are out. I'm sorry." The nurse smiled, apologetic. "Lie down for a while and I will bring you some ice."

Tommy laid down on his back and looked up. This was not the first time he got hit in the face. But this was the first time he did not fight back on impluse. He was impressed at his behavior. He wondered if being a Power Ranger made him such a nice boy that stayed out of trouble. Now he was starting to hate the fact he was becoming like Jason.

After the game ended, Tommy walked out of the locker room. His hair was let down, soaking wet. It made him much cool in the hot weather. He spotted the gang standing by his car. Sheepishly, he greeted his friends.

Zack spotted the yellow band-aid and snickered, "Wow, nice brand."

"Shut up, Zack." He was blushing. He slugged an arm around Trini Kwan. "Beside, yellow is an awesome color."

Trini giggled. "Yes, it is."

"Whatever, man." Zack rolled his eyes. "So how about a ride to the Juice Bar?"

"Yeah, get in." Tommy tossed his backpack and gym bag in the trunk. Jason and Zack put theirs in the trunk too.

"Who's that girl that took you to the nurse?" Billy Cranston asked.

Zack perked up, "Yeah, who is she? She's single, isn't she?"

Kimberly Hart playfully smacked him in the arm. "Zack, easy."

Tommy chuckled under his breath. "Her name is Aisha. She's one of those kids that coming to our school soon."

"And so is that dude, Rocky." Jason said. "He told me Stone Canyon got a lot of kids coming in so they send away some students that were a walking distance from us."

Kimberly groaned. "I seriously hope none of them are like Jeremy." She glanced at Zack, forgetting that they were related but Zack seemed furious enough at the thought of what happened to Tommy.

Tommy sighed as he got in the car. Kimberly was next to him. The three boys were crammed in the backseat while Trini was sitting on Billy's laps. She placed her legs on the others. Jason noticed her shoes were untied and fixed them for her.

"I guess high school will be different next semester, huh?" Billy said. "Now we might have to share lockers and stuff."

"Whatever happens. We will still be there for each other." Tommy insisted.

The six rangers agreed, not saying another word for the rest of the ride.


End file.
